


Holding Onto Love

by ThiamHarpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Happy Ending, M/M, Some sadness, Thiam, Thiam Half Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy
Summary: For Thiam half birthday, day three: Lyrics and Quotes.Honey, Fire - Aaron Krause (Alt version)





	Holding Onto Love

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaaV_qb0Oqs
> 
>  
> 
> Big shout out to Em @Oh_well_Em_writes for pointing out my spelling error!! :) Thank you so much!!

Liam woke up alone, finding a text on his phone informing him that the boy who usually occupied his bed couldn’t do ‘this’ anymore. He wasn’t sure what had went wrong- one minute, things were fine with him and Theo and then the next, they weren’t. Their relationship started out as nothing more than casual hookups. The deal was nothing more than giving each other pleasure, and for a while it had worked. But then Liam had fallen for the boy who kept himself hidden behind tough exterior.

They had met during Liam’s first semester of college. Theo was already in his second year by the time he had showed up. It wasn’t exactly an immediate attraction; the smug asshole was in a couple of his classes and was quick to quibble and throw you a smirk once he got a reaction out of you. Liam found himself frustrated with him often and had received more smirks than he could keep count of.

Once their snide remarks had become friendlier, Liam had already been fantasying about the boy’s body for weeks. Theo didn’t do relationships, that much he knew. The guy practically broadcasted it around campus any chance he got, but he wasn’t known as a player, either. Theo had been the one to approach him with he idea and Liam had been all for it, spending weeks exploring each other’s bodies was their favorite past time.

The more Liam thought about it, it became obvious that things had been weird for a couple of weeks. It was like a switch had been flipped and Theo had closed himself off. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner- how his shoulders were always drawn taut, how his eyes would wonder, or how he was quick to deflect any invitation Liam had thrown his way.

Liam was sure he had done something wrong the moment he couldn’t get a response from Theo who was pretty quick to reply any other time. Maybe Theo found out that Liam had gained feelings for him, that he had broken the deal. They had been “involved” for about a year now and Liam wasn’t sure why the sudden change had come about.

The strangest thing about all of it was when Theo started to linger; typically with his eyes, it was like he wanted to grab and hold onto something that was out of his touch. Of course, Liam had been oblivious to this and had only found out from his good friend and housemate, Mason that morning when he showed him the note.

“That’s not it, Mase. You remember what he said,” Liam replied, “He didn’t want anything serious.”

Mason shook his head at his friend, “You’re completely blind. He’s crazy about you.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Until now, I didn’t think you two would be so incredibly hopeless.” Mason replied.

Liam furrowed his brows, trying to figure out if he should be offended or not.

“Look, Liam. You spent majority of summer break together. Are you really trying to say that didn’t mean anything?” Mason asked.

“It did to me.” Liam mumbled.

Mason chuckled softly and shook his head, “He wouldn’t have spent so much time with you if you didn’t mean something to him. Have you met you?”

Summer break wasn’t even about the casual hookups, more so just hanging out and spending time together at his and Mason’s apartment or the beach attempting to surf.

 _Hot summer nights we never left_  
_Truth is you’re on my breath_  
_You’re a Tennessee rose, and Oregon pine_  
_Honey you’ve been hard to find_

Liam rolled his eyes at Mason’s attempt at making him feel better. He let himself think about it for a few minutes. Liam could suddenly see how things had gotten a little weird between them after Theo had opened up about his past. It had taken Liam by surprise, but he was quick to console him, comforting him by holding onto his hand and rubbing soothing circles when his thumb. Theo shook it off the next minute, changing the subject in a quick manner.

 _When the water got rough we built a dam_  
_But the levee breaks when I hold your hand_  
_Honey, you’ve been hard to find_  
_Fire, you’re still on my mind_

There was something else in his eyes that night, not like he was upset with Liam but more so bothered by his own mind. Maybe Mason was right, maybe Theo had felt something for him. And maybe he was scared, scared that Liam didn’t feel the same way.

Liam spoke to Theo’s roommate, Josh. Theo didn’t tell him much, just that he’d be back in a couple of days. Of course Liam had called and texted him numerous times, but he never replied and his calls went straight to voicemail.

 _If I can’t reach you_  
_Oh yeah, you know I’m still gonna try_  
_‘Cause I can’t leave you_  
_No not with all this screaming inside_

The man Liam had fallen in love with had left without explanation and he was determined to find him. He couldn’t lose him. So, he set out on the road and hoped that the one place he thought of would be the right destination. When Theo had opened up to him once before, it was telling him about his sister who had passed away when he was younger. The moment had dissipated before Liam could learn more than it being a freak accident that happened in his hometown.

He had to find Theo before it was too late. The thoughts in his head were weighing down on him and he had to let Theo know how he felt about him. If Mason was right, he couldn’t let this slip through his fingers. With a hopeful warmth filling his heart, he headed north to Beacon Hills in hopes of finding the bridge Theo had spoke of before.

When Liam finally found his way through the town and to the preserve, (which Mason had researched for him) he spotted Theo’s truck. Liam was thankful that he was at least in the right place and would definitely have to find a way to pay Mason back for this. He had no idea what he was going to say to the guy now that he had found him. He took a deep breath and followed along the footpath that he hoped led him to the guy he was in love with.

Maybe that’s how he would handle this situation, just flat out tell him.

Theo sat in the middle of the bridge, legs hanging over the side and his eyes watching the water below. Liam took a deep breath and hesitantly made his way across the small bridge, sitting down beside him as gently as he could. Theo hadn’t looked up once since Liam had been there.

Liam reached out for his hand and laced their fingers together, thankful that Theo responded with a tight squeeze. Liam took it as a good sign, the guy could have fought it.

_Holding onto love  
And it’s just enough_

“Why are you here?” Theo asked, not taking his eyes from the water.

“I got your text.” Liam replied.

“I’m sorry. That’s probably the worst way to end things.”

Liam nodded his head, “It is. Of course leaving town is pretty bad too.”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, neither one of them wanting to disrupt the silence. Liam knew he had to get this over with, though. He had to get it off his mind.

“I care about you, Theo.” Liam sighed, “I know it’s not what we agreed on but it’s the truth and I needed you to know.”

Liam could practically feel Theo’s shoulders tense and he saw that his legs were no longer swaying. He never thought he would ever see Theo cry, but when he mustered up the courage to look at him, tears were lining his eyes.

Theo looked at him in awe, as if he was surprised to hear the words come from Liam’s mouth. Theo was almost trembling next to him and Liam was worried that he was going to run away again as he went to stand up, but his hand never left his and instead he was pulled up with him.

“I’m not good at this,” Theo shook his head, “But I can’t let you go.”

Theo brought their lips together quickly, illustrating just how much he didn’t want to lose him. Liam held onto him, hopefully getting his message across as well.

They broke apart for air, Theo looking into Liam’s eyes with hope swirling in his own.

“Do you?”

Liam nodded eagerly, “Yes.”

He wrapped Theo into a tight hug, feeling Theo relax into him and wrap his arms around him in return. They both knew how they felt and they weren’t letting go anytime soon.

_Holding onto love…_


End file.
